


当Neal变小...

by DKjesseF



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 23:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKjesseF/pseuds/DKjesseF
Summary: 梗概：当Neal变小的时候，他与Peter警长会发生什么......





	当Neal变小...

**Author's Note:**

> 有未成年描写，无色情暴力

周天的早晨，Neal在闹铃中睁开眼，像往常一样伸手去关掉床头的闹钟，然而却并没有摸到闹钟的按钮。

Neal皱眉，睁开眼睛，清晰地看到自己的胳膊明显的缩小了，手掌也变成了迷你版的了。

What the hell？？？Neal站在浴室看着镜子中的自己，事实上，他的身高只能在镜子中露出半张脸。

他踮起脚尖睁大他那双蓝色的眼睛，看着镜子中那张稚嫩的正太脸，陷入了沉思。

他变成了十岁时的样子？Neal低头看了看某个部位，哦据此来讲，他可能还没到十岁！

谁能告诉他这到底是怎么回事？就在Neal震惊之余，听到一阵有力地上楼的声音。

是Peter！

今天他们约好了要一起去看球赛的，可能是自己太久没下去，所以Peter在楼下等得不耐烦了才上楼来找他了。

天呐自己这幅样子被Peter看到的话不一定要笑成什么样子呢，Neal慌乱中赶快套了一件衬衫穿在身上。

然而他忘了自己是未到十岁的身体，那松垮垮的衬衫套在身上已经到了他的膝盖了。

Peter打开门看到的就是这幅景象，一个看起来还没到十岁的小男孩光着脚丫站在地板上，身上还挂着一件对他来讲可以当裙子穿的白衬衫，微微翘起的棕色卷发，一双水灵灵的蓝眼睛睁惊讶的望着自己。

“Well......umm......你是Neal的儿子？”Peter冲着小男孩走去，揉了揉他的卷发。

“哦看来不是，瞧瞧你脚上的追踪脚环。”Peter挑眉看着小Neal，“Look at you，简直像是小哈利波特的翻版。”

Neal丧气的撅起了嘴，哦天哪别问，他也不知道为什么自己要像小孩子一样噘嘴！

“告诉我，这是怎么回事？”Peter坐在椅子上，看着站在自己面前的小男孩。

“我也很想告诉你这是怎么回事，Peter，但是我也不知道，我一觉醒来就变成了这样，这叫什么？十岁的Neal Caffrey？”Neal拉开椅子，坐在Peter的对面，老天，他在坐上椅子的时候竟然还要垫脚！

“至少智商不是十岁，所以，你还看得懂球赛吧。”Peter扬了扬手中的门票。

“等等，我变成这样了，你还要我跟你去看球赛？而且就算没到十岁的小男孩都能看懂那幼稚的棒球吧！”小Neal的嘴角一下垮了下来，小脸皱的一起，那双水蓝色的眼睛委屈地看着Peter，“我们应该去看艺术展。”

“最近在鲍威尔博物馆有一个文艺复兴时期的艺术展览，我想去很久了，Peter......”Neal眨着那双可以成为世界上最美的蓝眼睛看着Peter，粉红的小嘴自然地撅起。

“你这是在撒娇吗？Neal？”Peter收起洋基队球赛的门票，他伸手隔着桌子揉了揉Neal的头发， “像你这么大的男孩是要吵着去游乐园的。”Peter勾起了嘴角。

“所以——游乐园？认真的？”Neal一手握着冰淇淋，一手牵着氢气球，头上还带着Peter硬给自己带上的小恶魔角的发饰，无奈的跟在Peter的后面。

“Kid，你想玩过山车吗？”Peter一边舔着手里的冰淇淋，一边低头望着男孩。

“过山车？天呐那像是我二十年前玩的东西了。”Neal不可思议的看着Peter，他实在不知道眼前这个人到底幼稚到什么程度，真的是他把自己抓起来的吗？还是两次？

“事实上，你现在就是二十年前的你，”Peter吃完最后一口冰淇淋，用纸巾擦了擦手，指着不远处的海盗船，笑着问：“或者坐那个？”

Neal叹了口气：“Oh，Peter，还是坐旋转木马吧。”

“旋转木马？Uh huh，很高端啊。”Peter挑眉看着男孩的背影，笑着跟了过去。

“Peter，我饿了。”在两人成功做完旋转木马，过山车，海盗船，碰碰车，摩天轮之后，Neal摸着瘪下去的肚子，仰头冲着Peter说。

“走，Peter叔叔带你去吃饭！”Peter再次揉了揉Neal的卷发，宠溺的笑了笑。

“别揉我的头发......”Neal拍开Peter的手，皱着眉头瞪着Peter。

Peter弯下腰牵起Neal的手，拉着他向前走。

暖暖的，有些薄茧，也很干燥。Neal盯着那只牵着自己的大手，有些发呆。

“想吃什么？嗯？”Peter温柔的声音从前面传来，Neal握着Peter的手紧了紧，嘴角挂着笑，想着这样温柔的Peter也不错。

“儿童套餐？你是认真的，Peter？在一家西餐厅里你让我吃炸鸡腿？”Neal看着面前的儿童优惠套餐，瞪着一双蓝眼睛怒视着对面的男人。

“well......优惠，你知道的，FBI的薪水可是很有限的。”Peter抿着嘴角，挑眉看着Neal。

Neal慢慢的拿起炸鸡腿，端详了两下，又看了看Peter盘子里的西冷牛排，决定把关于Peter还是很温柔的想法收回。

“哦天哪，这个小男孩好可爱呀！”位于Neal邻座的一位妇女笑着说道。

“谢谢阿姨。”Neal笑着回应：“阿姨也很漂亮呀！”

“哦，这孩子真会说话，”妇女笑着转向Peter，“您的太太一定有一双漂亮的蓝眼睛吧。”

“umm......事实上......”Peter正不知道怎么解释，一旁的Neal顺势把话头接了过去，“阿姨，他不是我爸爸，是我的叔叔，因此他连我不喜欢吃炸鸡腿都不知道！”Neal举着面前的炸鸡腿撅起可爱的嘴巴。

“原来是这样，”妇女抱歉的冲着尴尬的Peter笑了笑，转而又问Neal：“那你喜欢吃什么呀？阿姨请你吃。”

Neal狡黠地冲着Peter眨了眨眼，Peter知道他的计谋又得逞了。

“怎么好意思让阿姨破费......”Neal闪躲着眼神，一副可惜的模样，看似婉拒。

“没关系，”妇女伸手摸了摸Neal的头，笑道：“谁舍得让这么可爱的孩子难过呢，想吃什么告诉阿姨。”

“那......”Neal回以感激的眼神，柔水般的蓝眸望向妇女，“我想吃法式鹅肝......”

妇女笑着招来了服务生点了份鹅肝，Neal还强调了九分熟。

“谢谢阿姨，”Neal看着面前的鹅肝，笑着说：“您真是全世界最善良的人了！”

妇女被男孩灿烂的笑容弄得有些不好意思，Peter只好在一旁感谢女士的破费。

Neal勾起唇角，得意地看了Peter一眼，享受起美味的鹅肝，真是一顿愉快的午餐，Neal想。

“为什么要跟我回来？你应该回你自己家。”Peter看着站在自家客厅的男孩，无奈道。

“反正Elizabeth去出差了，你需要个伴儿，Peter。”Neal自然地坐在沙发上，把胳膊杵在膝盖上，仰头看着Peter；“而且，我不想让June看到我这个样子。”

之所以June还不知道自己变小是因为早上他和Peter出门的时候，June还没起床，感谢周末。

“晚餐吃什么？”Neal走向厨房，四处寻觅食物。

Peter拿出手机，晃了晃，“很简单，外卖。”

当两人解决完一份披萨和两瓶啤酒以及一杯蓝莓汁时（那两瓶啤酒全是Peter喝的，Neal被Peter以未成年人不许饮酒为由只让他喝廉价的蓝莓汁），时钟的指针已经指向九点了。

“Kid，睡眠时间到了。”Peter从衣柜里找出一件T恤衫扔给Neal，“当做你的临时睡衣。”

Neal看着蓝色的T恤，拿起在身上比了比，挑眉道：“临时睡裙还差不多。”

Peter看着Neal丧气的样子，不经意的勾起了嘴角。

“孩子需要和大人一起睡，”Neal洗漱好了光着脚丫从卫生间一路小跑到Peter的床上，把被子蒙到脸上，只露出两只蓝盈盈的眼睛看着Peter，“快来Peter，不然我会害怕的。”

Peter无奈的走向床边，相信他，谁都拒绝不了Neal的蓝眼睛攻击，尤其当那一双眼睛充满雾气可怜地望着你的时候。

Peter躺在小男孩的身边，拨开散落在Neal额前的卷发，柔声道：“睡吧。”

Neal轻咬着下唇，望着眼前的男人，Peter逆着灯光的轮廓显得有些柔和，不似严肃时的刚硬，唇角恰到好处地翘起，一双棕色的眼睛沉淀着男人少有的温柔。

Neal看得有些入迷，情不自禁的轻轻亲了男人的嘴角，犹如自己在梦里经常做的那样，看着男人惊讶的样子，狡黠地笑了笑：“晚安吻，Peter。”

男人蓦地笑了，眼神温柔似海，他低下头轻吻了Neal光洁的额头，“晚安吻，Neal。”

最终两人一大一小的身躯依偎在一起，嘴角都挂着笑容安然的睡去。

清晨的阳光透过窗帘洒在Neal的脸上，他揉了揉眼睛，睁开了双眼，看到男人安详的睡颜，感觉到了男人的手正搭在自己的腰间。

他挪了挪身子，惊讶的发现自己已经变回原来的样子了，想起昨晚的事，不由有些尴尬。

Peter察觉到枕边人的动作，也缓缓睁开了眼，看到Neal有些错愕的样子，不由勾起了嘴角。

“早上好，Neal，看来你已经变回来了。”Peter边说边收回了自己的手。

Neal歪头，看着坦然的Peter，笑了笑：“是的，准备工作了，我也变回来了。”

“嗯哼，星期一的早晨。”Peter勾唇，看着Neal那双蓝的像海一般的双眸和柔软的双唇，探出头轻轻在Neal的嘴角啄了一口。

“早安吻，Neal。”Peter眨了眨眼，嘴角的笑意更深，“今天要好好工作了，我的CI。”

“umm......”Neal抑制住眼底的笑意，掀开被子一个起身便翻下了床。

Peter看着Neal穿着自己的T恤，长度刚好半遮住Neal的翘臀，一双白皙笔直的长腿毫无遮拦的映入自己的眼帘，完美的腰身和脖颈的线条无一不透露着男人的诱人曲线，就连那纤细的带着脚环的脚踝都该死的性感。

Neal看着Peter微红的耳根，笑意溢满了眼底，撩起额前的碎发，笑着对微愣的男人说：“要工作的话，先给我一套西装吧。”

窗外阳光恰到好处地打在Neal的脸上，映出完美的轮廓，翘起的嘴角昭示着主人的好心情，眼睑处的阴影使得Neal更富有立体感。

Peter看着笑着的Neal，不自觉地也勾起了嘴角，眼前的Neal美得像是一幅画。

不管怎样，今天是个美好的工作日，Neal笑着想。


End file.
